The copending application Ser. No. 752,133 discloses a cosmetic powder dispenser and applicator which employs a brush having a withdrawn position at which it is not in use and a forward position at which the brush bristles are fully extended and charged with cosmetic powder whereby the user can apply the powder as desired. However, the applicator can be used to dispense either cosmetic face powder or another type of cosmetic powder called blush. The face powder is applied to relatively large areas of the face. Blush is applied in small relatively sharply defined areas. Experimentally, it has been found that the fully extended bristle position, while excellent for applying face powder, is not suitable for applying blush. The present invention is directed toward a new modification of the dispenser and applicator disclosed in the aforesaid copending application in which both face powder and blush can be suitably dispensed and applied.